Opinión sincera
by Thxzein
Summary: [TodoMomo OS] Donde Shoto debe dar su opinión sobre el postre que Momo cocinó, veamos qué tanta sutileza tiene Todoroki.


Midoriya se estremeció cuando aquél bocado se deslizó por su garganta. Pese a que la presentación del postre era más que atractiva el sabor era pésimo. Yaoyorozu había estado practicando la preparación de postres gracias a un libro de cocina que su madre le había enviado y que al parecer a la misma Yaomamá le había ayudado a cocinar mejor. Entusiasmada preparó una pequeña torta y antes de que ella lo probara decidió que quería escuchar la opinión de alguno de sus compañeros y para su buena suerte Izuku Midoriya pasaba por la cocina de los dormitorios.

—¿Y bien Midoriya-san qué opina?

Izuku aún mantenía su boca cerrada y su cuerpo temblaba. La frente le sudaba y estaba de un color azul. Quería ser sincero con Momo pero verla tan entusiasmada esperando su respuesta le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Bu-bueno... —tosió un poco mientras llevaba su mano a su nuca, quería sonar sincero pero no encontraba la manera de ser sutil— Creo que has mejorado un poco.

—¿De verdad? —sus ojos brillaron.

—S-sí... —más que una afirmación dudó pero Momo no pareció captar eso.

—¡Ah esto es muy bueno! ¡he mejorado! Ahora haré más postres y les daré a todos —exclamó mientras juntaba sus manos y seguía murmurando dulcemente cosas sobre que al organizar fiestas de té ya no tendría que ordenar los postres.

Deku se alarmó un poco y agitó sus manos con los nervios a tope para captar la atención de la azabache.

—¡E-espera Yaoyorozu-san no creo que..!

Shoto quien pasaba por la cocina se detuvo al ver al nervioso Izuku y a la entusiasmada Momo. No tenía la intención de meterse en el asunto de ambos, sólo tomaría lo que andaba buscando y se iría con la misma. Sin embargo, la chica se acercó a él con un plato en sus manos donde un trozo de torta yacía lista para ser probada.

—Todoroki-san ¿podría probarlo? Acabo de hacerlo y me gustaría saber su opinión —Momo le sonrió gentilmente y claro, ante esa sonrisa ni siquiera él se resistía a ayudarle.

—Está bien —respondió y tomó el plato. Midoriya entró en pánico, pues no confiaba que la opinión de Todoroki fuera sutil y lo que menos quería era que Yaoyorozu se deprimiera. Lentamente llevó el bocado a su boca y lo saboreó con delicadeza.

—¿Le gustó? —indagó la chica con nervios, apesar de que ya tenía la opinión de Izuku le importaba un poco más la de Todoroki, por alguna razón.

—¿Has considerado tomar lecciones de cocina? —sabía que contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta era inapropiado pero no pudo evitarlo. Evitó hacer una mueca de desagrado después de sentir el sabor del postre.

—¿Eh?

—El sabor... No es el de un postre. Sabe mal, por no decir asqueroso.

Deku no podía mantener esa expresión de horror por más tiempo y terminó por caer de espaldas al suelo.

¿A caso no conocía la sutileza?

—¿Ah sí? —Momo cambió su expresión drásticamente. Que Todoroki pensara que sabía mal lo que había cocinado le daba mucha vergüenza— Pensé que había mejorado, ya que a Midoriya-san le gustó.

Todoroki desvió la mirada hacia el aludido.

—No sabía que tenías estos gustos Midoriya.

—Ah... Bueno... Yo...

Momo estaba decepcionada pero debía aceptar su error, de todas formas de los fracasos se aprende aún más. Alzó su frente con decisión, estaba agradecida con él por ser sincero y se esforzaría aún más para demostrarle al chico que podía mejorar.

—Gracias por ser sincero con su opinión Todoroki-san. Prometo que mejoraré y el próximo postre me saldrá mejor —dijo la chica con una sonrisa que a Todoroki le pareció un tanto tierna.

Por otro lado, el heredero del One for all estaba sorprendido por la capacidad que Momo mostró de aceptar esa crítica tan al estilo Todoroki. Entonces se dio cuenta que por muy sincera y poco sutil que fuera una opinión

siempre habrá alguien que pueda aceptarlo y aprender de allí. Aunque sabía que detrás de esa aceptación por parte de Yaoyorozu debía haber algo más.

—Estoy seguro que así será y espero poder ser el primero en probarlo —Todoroki le sonrió a su manera. Sabía que con más práctica ella lograría desarrollar más sus dotes culinarios porque Momo era capaz de lograr muchas cosas.

De eso estaba muy seguro.

Momo se ruborizó por unos instantes, estaba conmovida por el apoyo de él lo que la motivó a dar su mayor Plus Ultra.

—Me aseguraré que sea el primero en probarlo Todoroki-san.

Después de un rato Izuku y Ochako se encontraban hablando en la sala de estar.

—¿Te sientes mejor Deku-kun?

—Sí, gracias por el té Uraraka-san.

—No sabía que a Yaoyorozu-san se le daba mal cocinar.

—Ni yo, pero ese bocado que comí vaya que me dio dolor de estómago.

—¿Qué le pasó a Todoroki-kun?

—Yaoyorozu-san lo atendió al momento que también le dio dolor, no paraba de dar disculpas tanto a mí como a Todoroki-kun, estaba realmente avergonzada por lo ocurrido—Midoriya rió un poco mientras rascaba su nuca.

—M-me imagino —dijo Ochako mientras una gota resbalaba por su sien— Así que ¿qué fue de la torta?

—Está en el mostrador de la cocina, Yaoyorozu-san me pidió que la botara luego.

—¿Dijiste la cocina? —preguntó asustada la castaña.

—Sí ¿algún problema?

—Bueno... Vi a Bakugou-kun que comía de una torta, le pregunté si me daba un poco y me mandó al demonio y siguió comiendo.

—¿¡Qué!? Oh no, Kacchan comió del postre de Yaoyorozu-san.

—Ahora entiendo porque hacía extraños gestos cuando la comía, hump bien así aprenderá a no tocar lo que no es suyo —Uraraka se cruzó de brazos satisfecha, sin embargo Izuku temía por lo que le pasaría a Katsuki por comer tanto de eso.

Lo que restó del día, muchos de las clase A se preguntaban porqué Bakugou gritaba _SHINEE_ desde el baño.


End file.
